The Evil Queen VS Captain Swan
by WitchyPerson
Summary: La EQ ya tuvo lo que siempre quiso,destruir la felicidad de Snow,pero siente que algo le falta,piensa en Emma,ella tiene todo,al pirata y a su hijo sabe que ellos quieren deshacerse de ella,tendrá que impedirlo,pero necesita una distracción para poder saber que hacen. Así que se hace pasar por Killian para hacer que dude de su amor y a la vez sacarle información. CS y SQ o algo así


**La verdad es un fic que escribí hace unas semanas antes de que saliera el 6x08, pero nunca lo llegue a terminar y lo encontré mientras eliminaba archivos. Decidí continuarlo a ver que salía.**

 **ONE SHOT**

 **Contiene Captain Swan**

 **Algo de SwanQueen (Eventualmente) Un beso Swanqueen algo así...**

 **Y menciones a VioletBeliver.**

* * *

THE EVIL QUEEN VS CAPTAIN SWAN

La bella EQ se paseaba por los rincones de la casa de Zelena, _"patético"_ _pensó_ , su hermana vivía en una pocilga, pero no le quedaban muchas otras opciones. Por fin después de mucho tiempo había logrado hacer que SW y su "príncipe" estén separados pero ya no tenía un propósito, toda su vida se resumía al momento de tener el corazón de Snow en sus manos y ya lo había tenido. Necesitaba un nuevo propósito y luego pensó en la Srta. Swan, esa mujer le quitó a su hijo y ahora tenía un final feliz junto a su pirata, no le sonaba justo. Tal vez sería bueno intervenir y jugar con ellos un poco, era eso o quedarse en su casa cuidando al bebé.

* * *

Se teletransporto a la casa de los Jones-Swan donde Henry estaba emocionado por llevar a Violet al baile de su colegio. Esa niña simplemente no le caiga bien a la EQ.

-Primero iremos a Granny´s, porque ahí fue nuestra primera cita, luego cuando entremos al baile pediré que pongan nuestra canción "Only you" después sonará "In my dreams" y despu-

Hook decidió interrumpir, primero porque ya había oído su plan más de 5 veces esa mañana y segundo porque estaba seguro que ni la misma Violet estaba tan emocionado como él

-Lo harás bien, solo no te muestres muy emocionado. Muestra confianza, les gusta eso.

-Es solo que ella es

-¿Especial? – dijo Killian mientras levantaba su ceja.

-Diferente – termino su oración Henry.

-Bueno, diferente es bueno supongo, tú eras él diferente cuando estaban en Camelot.

-Sí aunque ella hizo que no me sintiera así.

-Entonces devuélvele el favor.

Hook se paró y se fue a traer corbatas para el traje de Henry. Entonces the EQ decidió hacer su aparición al lado de Henry.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – le dijo groseramente Henry.

-Hey, solo vine a ayudar, escuche que necesitas consejos y bueno yo soy una chica.

-No quiero nada tuyo.

-Así es exactamente como no se debe tratar a una dama. – Fingió estar ofendida

-Tú no eres una dama.

-HENRY, deberías cuidar tus palabras, te pueden meter en problemas. – dijo cansada de la actitud de Henry.

En eso Hook vuelve del cuarto.

-Encontré negro y azul – se dio cuenta de que la reina estaba en el cuarto y agarró su espada – Aléjate de él.

-Como si yo fuera a hacerle daño, es mi hijo después de todo.

-No lo soy.

-Ambos sabemos que antes de que trajeras a Emma a la ciudad, Regina era principalmente yo. Llena de maldad y odio, aunque lograste alejarla un poco de su lado oscuro yo aún estuve ahí, todo el tiempo.

Luego de eso desapareció. Dejando solos a Killian y Henry.

\- Eso estuvo cerca - dijo Killian.

\- Tenemos que ser más cuidadosos con ella

* * *

Siguieron alistándose para el baile pero la reina tenía otros planes caminó hacia el muelle y usa su magia para parecerse el pirata que tanto aborrecía.

¿Pero qué tenemos aquí? - miró como Emma esperaba que su pirata azul apareciera en cualquier tal vez no tenía que esperar tanto.

\- Hola amor - dijo la reina esperando que ella no se diera cuenta de la diferencia.

\- Hola Killian.

-Henry ya fue el baile podríamos ir a casa iniciar nuestro baile propio -le levantó las cejas y coqueteo como su pirata solía hacerlo.

-Eso suena bien pero lastimosamente no puedo estoy ayudando a Regina a encontraron la forma de derrotar a la reina

-¿Por qué tanta preocupación por eso?

-No sé si te acuerdas pero muero en mis visiones – dijo a la defensiva.

-Bueno y ¿han pensado algunas ideas?

-Estamos viendo la posibilidad de atraparla un espejo pero se requiere mucha magia

-Bueno tú y Regina son listas Ya encontraran un modo.

Emma le sonríe y se acerca para darle un beso esto era tan raro ella era la Reina en el cuerpo de Killian. Mientras Emma se acercaba no sabía qué hacer besarla o evitarla, pero se habría visto muy sospechoso Así que decidió besarla.

-Hace tiempo que no besas tan mal- dijo Emma riéndose.

-Mal - Bien, sabía que no había sido su mejor beso pero mal, esa era una palabra que no conocía y eso que era malvada.

-Has tenido mejores momentos - dijo Emma

\- Tal vez debería demostrarte que estás equivocada - y esta vez lo hizo bien, no por Emma por ella misma.

\- Ahoy capitán creo esta vez te luciste. – Bien ahora que había probado su punto estaba más tranquila.

-Como siempre - pero basta de coqueteos era hora de iniciar su plan.

\- Bueno, ya que vas a estar trabajando con Regina volveré a casa.

\- Me parece bien Te veo en la noche - Se despidió con un beso en la mejilla.

* * *

Ahora era momento de hacer las cosas primero tenía que averiguar dónde estaría Emma la estuvo siguiendo un rato a escondidas y se dio cuenta que iba a estar en la estación. Pero antes iba a pasar por un helado.

-Pero qué chica más linda. – le dijo Killian a la chica que atendía.

-¿Y tú quién eres? - dijo una chica detrás del mostrador de los helados

-Killian Jones para servirle - dijo la reina y una vez que se dio cuenta que Emma los estaba viendo por la vitrina de la ventana beso a la chica del mostrador, como ella creyó Emma no entró y se fue corriendo.

-Pero qué te pasa- la chica del mostrador empujó a Killian.

-Ya no me sirves - dijo la reina y se esfumo de lugar

-De vuelta en la casa Henry y Killian seguían escogiendo la corbata.

* * *

Emma entró con Regina quien apenas lo vio le empezó a gritar.

-Emma es lo mejor que te pudo haber pasado y así le pagas.

Killian no entendía lo que estaba pasando había estado ahí toda la tarde pero no lo dejaban hablar lo único que escuchaba eran los gritos de Regina que parecía que quería arrancarle la cabeza.

\- No sé de qué estás hablando - Dijo tratando de defenderse.

\- No inventes ella te vio – le dijo Regina

\- No tengo ni la menor idea de qué estás hablando – dijo Killian cada vez más confundido.

-Podrían calmarse – dijo Henry

-Te vimos besando otra chica – dijo Regina

-¿Porque rayos haría eso? – dijo Killian extrañado.

-No sé tú eres el de la mente sucia.

\- Por favor basta – dijo Henry asqueado.

-Okay primero estuve aquí todo el día.

-La verdad es cierto – dijo Henry.

-Yo te vi en el muelle Hoy – dijo Emma muy segura.

-Es Imposible no deje la casa desde ayer.

\- Yo estoy segura de lo que vi

-Bueno yo estuve con él todo el tiempo – le dijo Henry a Emma.

-Si no fuiste tú entonces

\- The evil queen – dijo Regina.

\- ¿Alguna razón para que la reina quiera arruinar mi noviazgo? - dijo Emma confundida.

\- No creo que ese haya sido su plan principal pero se divirtió haciéndolo - dijo Regina.

\- Debe haber tenido otra razón - dijo Henry.

\- No creo que besarme sea razón suficiente ¿verdad? – dijo Emma.

-¡Besaste a la reina! - dijo Hook.

\- Otro trauma aparte de imaginarme mi madre con Rumple. - dijo Henry.

\- En mi defensa creí que eras tú y ahora que me acuerdo es raro.

\- Tal vez quería información. - dijo Henry

\- Es un buen motivo, dime que no le diste información - dijo Killian.

\- Repito creí que eras tú.

\- ¿qué le dijiste? – dijo Regina bien seria

\- Le conté del plan del espejo.

\- Bueno estamos todos acá lo que significa que la bóveda está sola, su plan no era arruinar tu noviazgo era distraernos y sacarte información.

-Lo que significa que ahora debe estar a la bóveda con el espejo - dijo Emma.

* * *

Los tres Emma Regina y Killian fueron a la bóveda y buscaron el espejo hechizado pero no estaba igual te la reina.

\- Llegamos tarde - dijo Killian.

Y de pronto se parece la reina envuelta en humo.

\- Pero no tan tarde para la diversión - dijo y les apuntó con el espejo.

Pero Henry tenía otros planes golpeó a la reina lo más duro que pudo con su libro y esta cayó al piso rompiendo el espejo.

\- Creí que te dijimos que no vinieras - le dijo Hook.

\- Si los hubiera escuchado estarían muertos- señaló Henry.

\- Nos alegra que no lo hicieras - le dijo Regina.

-¿Y qué hacemos con ella? - todos se dieron la vuelta pero ya no había nadie.

\- Al menos no ganó .

\- No por hoy algo me dice que lo más visto lo mejor de ella - dijo Regina.

\- Bueno alguien me prometió un baile - dijo Emma.

\- Sí... creo que esa fue la reina - dijo Killian.

\- Repito *trauma* -Dijo Henry.

\- Bueno alguien tiene que ir a un baile, Violet ya te espero suficiente. - dijo Killian

\- Yo te llevo - dijo Regina.

Una vez que se fueron Emma y Killian quedaron solos. Pero sólo había silencio

-Y… ¿Qué tal besa the EQ? – Dijo molestándola.

-Cierra la boca – le dijo Emma mientras volteaba los ojos.

-Oblígame

Ella se abalanzó a besarlo y continuaron hasta irse a su casa.

The EQ los veía desde lejos, en algo tenían razón, no habían visto lo mejor de ella.

 _FIN_

* * *

 **Eso es todo, es un one shot pero deje el final un poco abierto por si se me ocurre escribir más algún día.**


End file.
